


Always gonna be together

by Mile9213



Series: I cried while I wrote this [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue-Only, Grieving Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: A hunt goes wrong and Dean gets injured. He is dying and mistakes Sam for Castiel.





	Always gonna be together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this platform, so I really want to know what you think of it :) comments and Kudos are appreciated.

 

Dean: “Cas? Castiel?”

Sam: “Dean? It’s me, Sam. I’m here. I’m right here.”

Dean: “Cas? I’m sorry. I-I’m sorry I told you to leave. I just wanted to… to protect you a- and I was so… so scared I could lo-… lose you.”

Sam: “Dean…”

Dean: “Pl-… Don’t go. I-I love you too, Cas. I always have.”

Sam: “I know. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean: “You… Y-You came back… ba-back for me, Cas.”

Sam: “Yeah, I came back.”

Dean: “Do- Don’t ever… lea… ve me. Don’t ever leave me again."

Sam: "I won’t. I won’t ever leave you. We’re always gonna be together.”

Dean: “A- Always?”

Sam: “Yeah, always.”

 

\--------After the funeral

Castiel: “You know why I didn’t come to the bunker anymore? ‘Cause Dean and I kissed and I told him how much I loved him… And he? He just stand there and said nothing at all. At first I thought he was just speechless because my confession surprised him, but then… His facial expressions changed. He looked so angry, sad and betrayed. I couldn’t understand why he looked at me like that. And as I opened my mouth to ask him… He cut me off and said I should go and never come back. I didn’t want to leave and didn’t understand why he said that. So, I just stared at him and tried to find an answer in his eyes. Maybe I misunderstood him? But then he said that he doesn’t love me… All my hope, my heart shattered in thousand pieces and… I left and never came back. I just couldn’t come back. Eventhough I wanted to. Every day I wanted to go back to him and tell him that I don’t believe one word he said to me, that I could see right through his bullshit, but the truth is I… I couldn’t, 'Cause it made so much sense to me. Why would he love me, a fallen angel, after everything I have done to him? What I could do to him? And now that I know the truth, that he wanted to protect me from getting hurt and that he was scared to lose me. That he was just being him. Always putting others first… I wish I didn’t leave him. We could have been together… He wouldn’t be dead. I… It hurts so much… I don’t know what do to… What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to...”


End file.
